Ageha
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Setelah Naruto selesai menyanyikan lagu Ageha. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok Sasuke muncul di hadapan Naruto. Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku taman. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat ini. Sasuke perlahan-lahan mendekati Naruto dan langsung memeluknya. Meskipun Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi aku bisa menebaknya bahwa Sasuke sangat menyayangi Naruto, sahabatnya.


[Oneshot]  
Title : Ageha  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Friendship  
BGM : W~Inds - Ageha.

* * *

FF ini dulu pernah dipublish dengan tokoh yang berbeda tapi judul yang sama.

Sekilas info : Sasuke dan Naruto umurnya 16 tahun. Mereka teman senasib, seperjuangan dan seprofesi -sama sama gelandangan tampan dan keren-

* * *

Wakkanai.

Hiduplah dua pemuda gelandangan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka berdua tinggal di sebuah tempat pembuangan mobil rongsokan. Mereka sangat miskin sekali. Untuk menghidupi kebutuhan sehari-hari, mereka harus bekerja. Apapun pekerjaan yang didapat, mereka terima. Mulai dari loper koran, buruh kuli, tukang cuci piring, tukang nyapu, dan lainnya, mereka pernah melakukannya.  
Kadang kala mereka tidak punya uang sepeserpun, sampai-sampai mereka tidak makan saat itu. Meskipun begitu mereka tetap tabah. Mereka malah menangkap kupu-kupu dan menyanyi seharian di taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka.  
Naruto suka sekali menyanyi, sedangkan Sasuke sangat mahir bermain gitar. Ketika senggang, Sasuke memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk mengarang lagu. Mereka melalui hidup suka duka bersama.  
Mereka mempunyai impian yaitu suatu saat nanti akan bersama-sama, menjadi musisi yang diakui orang banyak.

* * *

Wakkanai.  
09.45 pm.  
Di taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk-duduk di ayunan yang sudah berkarat tapi masih nampak kokoh untuk menopang tubuh mereka.  
"Naruto~~", panggil Sasuke pelan.  
"Ya?", sahut Naruto.  
"Apa kau percaya suatu saat nanti aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu?", tanya Sasuke.  
"...", Naruto hanya terdiam dan menunduk.  
"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?", tanya Naruto sedih.  
"Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja ingin bertanya",  
"Memangnya kau mau kemana? Bolehkan aku ikut bersamamu?",  
"Tidak tahu... Aku tidak tahu mau pergi kemana.. Yang jelas, tempatnya jauh. Jauh sekali... Dan aku harus pergi sendirian saja. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengajakmu", jelas Sasuke tersenyum.  
"Harus begitu kah?", tanya Naruto dengan mata memerah.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.  
"Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa menemukanku, kau bisa mencariku di sini. Karena aku akan selalu di sini. Tempat ini penuh dengan kenangan indah ketika kita bersama"

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian.  
03.43 pm.  
Di restoran tempat Naruto bekerja sebagai pramusaji.

Naruto sedang mengepel lantai. Sambil terus mengepel, pandangan dia tertuju pada iklan yang ditanyangkan di TV.  
Sebuah iklan audisi pencarian bakat.

"Inilah saatnya!", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum setelah melihat iklan itu.

* * *

07.15 pm.

Setelah selesai bekerja, Naruto langsung bergegas berlari menuju rumah.  
"Sasuke pasti senang mendengarnya", pikir Naruto gembira.

Ketika sampai di rumah.  
"Tadaimaaaa!", teriak Naruto kegirangan.

Sunyi ...  
"Sasuke belum pulang rupanya. Jemput ah~~", pikir Naruto ketika menyadari ketidakberadaan Sasuke.  
Naruto bergegas pergi ke swalayan, tempat Sasuke berkerja.

* * *

07.20 pm.  
Di swalayan.

"Sasuke dari tadi pagi tidak masuk kerja", kata petugas swalayan pada Naruto.  
"Sasuke hari ini tidak masuk kerja?", Naruto merasa heran.  
"Iya. Tidak ada kabarnya", sambung petugas itu.  
"O, begitu. Terima kasih!", Naruto membungkukkan badannya dan pergi mecari Sasuke.  
"Sasuke kemana ya?", pikir Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke di taman beberapa hari yang lalu.  
"Jangan-jangan...",

Naruto langsung berlari mencari Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!", teriaknya dalam hati.

* * *

09.10 pm.  
Di taman.

Setelah berjam-jam mencari Sasuke, tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa menemukan Sasuke.  
Naruto terduduk di bangku. Naruto merasa sedih dan kebingungan.

"Sasuke benar-benar pergi meninggalkan aku", lirih Naruto, dan diapun mulai menangis sendirian di taman.

Beberapa saat kemudian.  
"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis!", Naruto berhenti menangis dan mengusap air matanya.  
"Sasuke pasti kembali! Aku akan menunggu Sasuke di sini. Aku yakin, Sasuke tidak mungkin meninggalkanku!", kata Naruto dengan yakinnya.

Dengan tekad yang kuat, Naruto menunggu Sasuke di taman.

* * *

11.05 pm.  
Di taman.

"Di sini rupanya", kata Sasuke tersenyum dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas di bangku taman.  
"Kalau tidur di sini bisa masuk angin", katanya.

Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto pulang ke rumah.

* * *

07.00 am.  
Di tempat pembuangan mobil rongsokan, tempat tinggal mereka selama ini.

Sinar matahari yang hangat menembus dinding-dinding yang terbuat dari kardus. Bunyi kicauan burung di pagi hari membangunkan Naruto yang sedang tidur. Ketika tersadar dari tidurnya, Naruto melihat sosok Sasuke di hadapannya.  
"Ohayou!", sapa Sasuke sambil tersenyum.  
"Sasuke!", spontan Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke.  
"Aku yakin, Sasuke pasti akan kembali", katanya tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum membalas pelukan Naruto.

* * *

07.35 am.  
Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bercerita sambil duduk di atas mobil rongsokan.

"Audisi?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Yup!", angguk Naruto.  
"...", Sasuke terdiam.  
"Audisinya kurang dari seminggu. Telat. Aku baru tahu kabarnya kemarin. Kita harus menyiapkan diri kita mulai dari sekarang", kata Naruto semangat.

"Mengenai biaya ke Tokyo, tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan. Aku bisa mengutang dulu ke bos...hehe",

"Sasuke, mengapa diam saja?", tanya Naruto merasa dicuekin.  
"Nanti aku pikirkan lagi. Sekarang aku pergi kerja dulu ya. Bye, Naruto!", Sasuke turun dari mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.  
"Sasuke sepertinya tidak tertarik", pikir Naruto sedih.

* * *

07.40 am.  
Di jalan.

Sasuke sedang memikirkan ajakan Naruto tadi.

- Sasuke PoV -

Naruto sepertinya berharap sekali. Tapi dengan kondisiku yang sekarang ini... Sedih juga harus menolak. Karena ini kesempatan untuk mewujudkan impian kami sejak dulu.  
Bagaimana ya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?Apa terus terang saja ke Naruto?  
Tidak! Naruto tidak boleh tahu! Kalau Naruto sampai tahu hal ini,  
Naruto akan sedih sekali.

- Sasuke PoV End -

* * *

08.05 pm.  
Di taman.

Seperti biasa, mereka duduk-duduk di ayunan sambil bercerita.  
"Naruto", panggil Sasuke.  
"Ya?",  
"Aku mau kau janji satu hal padaku"  
"Janji apa?"  
"Pokoknya janji deh!", paksa Sasuke.  
"Yup! Aku janji!"  
"Janji?", Sasuke menjulurkan kelingking kanannya kepada Naruto.  
"Janji!", Naruto mengaitkan kelingking kanannya ke kelingking Sasuke.

Mereka berdua saling bertukar senyum.  
"Janji ya, kalau kau mau ikut audisi di Tokyo tanpa aku", kata Sasuke tersenyum.

Senyum yang dilontarkan Naruto tadi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cemberut setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke.  
"Tidak mau!", Naruto melepaskan kelingkingnya yang masih terkait di tangan Sasuke.  
"Kan kau sudah janji. Yang namanya janji ya harus ditepati lho", kata Sasuke mengingatkan janji Naruto.  
"Tidak mau! Pokoknya kita harus pergi ke Tokyo bersama!", bantah Naruto.  
"Kau kan sudah janji", Sasuke mengingatkan Naruto lagi.  
"Mengapa kau tidak ikut?", tanya Naruto sedih.  
"Ya, karena.. Karena..", Sasuke hanya cengar-cengir tidak bisa memberi alasan yang tepat.  
"Apa karena aku ini selalu menyusahkanmu?", tebak Naruto dengan pandangan sendu.  
"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu! Kau jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap kau itu menyusahkan", marah Sasuke.  
"Lalu mengapa?"  
"Karena, ada perkerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan di sini. Aku sudah janji mau membantu Suigetsu, jadi... ya dengan sangat sangat menyesal, aku tidak bisa ikut", alasan Sasuke.  
"Bohong!", potong Naruto.  
"Lho? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"O, begitu ya. Percuma saja aku jelaskan kalau kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan", Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan Naruto.  
"Aku percaya!", Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke sebelum Sasuke pergi.  
"Selamanya! Apa yang Sasuke katakan, Aku akan percaya! Aku akan selalu percaya! ", tegas Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.  
"Aku senang mendengarkannya. Terima kasih, Naruto", Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto.

* * *

03.20 pm.  
Di taman.

Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke taman karena ada yang ingin ditunjukkan kepada Naruto. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku yang ada di taman.  
"Ada yang mau aku sampaikan pada Naruto", kata Sasuke sambil memengang gitar kesayangannya.  
"Apa itu?"  
"Dengarkan saja. Ini aku buat khusus untuk persahabatan kita",

Sasuke mulai melantunkan melodi dari gitarnya, kemudian Sasuke mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu ciptaannya yang baru.

_Nage tsuketa sabishisa wo (The loneliness you threw)._  
_Yuki de katamete (Was frozen by the snow)._  
_Kimazui mama hana wa saki (Awkwardly, the flower bloom)._  
_Kimi wa yuku (And you slipped away)._  
_Ano hi kimi no yume wo hagurakashite gomen (Sorry that I avoided your dream that day)._  
_Boku dake ga oite yukare sou de (It seems like I am the only one being left behind)._  
_Ageha chou otta ano natsu no hi (We chased the butterfly on that summer day,)_  
_Mou ichido anna fuu yume tsukamaerareru (I can capture my dream once again like that)_  
_Sou shinyuu no kimi naraba (Yeah, if you are my best friend)_

Naruto terpesona mendengar lagu ciptaan dan juga suara Sasuke. *Author juga begitu*

Setelah selesai bernyanyi.

_Plok... plok.. plok.._  
Naruto bertepuk tangan.  
"Arigatou, Naruto!", Sasuke merasa tersipu.  
"Lagunya sangat menyentuh. Sasuke memang hebat!", puji Naruto.  
"Hehehe... Kau suka kan?",  
"Yup. Suka! Sukaaaa sekali! Apapun yang dibuat Sasuke, aku suka kok"

Sasuke tersenyum puas.  
"Judulnya apa, Sasuke?"tanya Naruto.  
"Ageha", jawab Sasuke tersenyum.  
"Ageha. Wah, jadi teringat masa lalu kita sewaktu menangkap kupu-kupu", Naruto membayangkan kembali masa lalu yang bersama Sasuke.  
"Ne, Naruto", panggil Sasuke menyadarkan lamunan Naruto.  
"Ya?"  
"Mau berjanji satu hal lagi tidak?", tanya Sasuke tersenyum.  
"Jangan aneh-aneh lagi ya",  
"Janji?",

Seperti biasa Sasuke menjulurkan kelingking kanan ke Naruto. Naruto pun langsung mengaitkan jari kelingking ke kelingking Sasuke.  
"Janji", tegas Naruto tersenyum.  
"Janji ya! Aku ingin mendengar kau menyanyikan lagu Ageha ini"  
"Sekarang?", tanya Naruto heran karena Naruto baru pertama kali mendenger lagu itu.  
"Tidak sekarang. Tunggu waktu kau kembali dari Tokyo. Tentunya sebagai seorang penyanyi yang terkenal. Aku akan menunggumu di sini. Janji?"  
"Iya. Aku janji!", janji Naruto pada Sasuke.  
"Asalkan kau mau menungguku pulang", sambung Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Naruto.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...  
1 hari sebelum audisi.  
08.15 am.  
Di Stasiun Wakkanai.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu mengantar kepergian Naruto.  
"Jika sudah sampai di Tokyo, jangan lupa kabari aku ya", pesan Sasuke.  
"Iya", jawab Naruto.  
"Sudah sana, masuklah!", Sasuke menyuruh Naruto segera masuk ke kereta.  
"Sasuke janji ya, kau akan menungguku pulang", pesan Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengganguk.  
"Hati-hati!", kata-kata perpisahan dari Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha untuk tersenyum. Naruto pun bergegas masuk ke dalam kereta.  
Tak lama kemudian. Kereta perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak. Semakin lama semakin melaju.  
"Sayonara, Naruto!", Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan sedih.  
"Jangan berkata selamat tinggal. Tetapi katakanlah sampai jumpa kembali", kata Suigetsu sambil merangkul Sasuke.  
"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto!", Sasuke tersenyum.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mulai menangis. Suigetsu yang ada di dekatnya langsung memeluk Sasuke. Dia tidak menyangka sahabatnya yang kuat ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rapuh.

* * *

04.25 pm.  
Wakkanai.  
Cafe tempat Sasuke bekerja.

"Sasuke, ada telepon untukmu", panggil temannya.

Dengan segera Sasuke menjawab telepon itu.  
"Hallo?", kata Sasuke.  
"_Hai, Sasuke! Ini aku_"  
"Hai, juga"  
"_Bagaimana?_"  
"Naruto tadi pagi sudah berangkat"  
"_O, begitu_"  
"Neji, Aku titip Naruto ya"  
"_Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik_"  
"Arigatou"  
"_Aduh, jangan bilang terima kasih. Karena hanya inilah yang bisa aku lakukan_"

"_Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau tidak ikut ke Tokyo juga?_"  
"O, itu.. Aku ada kerjaan. Sebagai seorang yang profesional, tidak enak hati harus meninggalin kewajiban yang belum dituntaskan?"  
"_Kau memang profesional_"

* * *

Sesampainya di Stasiun Tokyo, Naruto langsung mengubungi Sasuke lewat telepon umum. Setelah berbicara singkat dengan Sasuke di telepon. Naruto segera melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat audisi -Konoha Ent- dengan berjalan kaki.  
Sesampai di depan gedung Konoha Ent. Karena lelah, Naruto tidur di bangku taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung tersebut.

* * *

09.45 am.  
Audisi pun dimulai.

Saat ingin memasuki gedung, Naruto malah ditahan oleh satpam sebelum memasuki gedung.  
"Mana label peserta Anda", tanya satpam.  
"Label peserta?", Naruto malah bingung.  
"Iya, untuk masuk ke dalam, Anda harus nunjukin label peserta terlebih dahulu", jelas satpam.  
"Bagaimana ya caranya supaya saya dapat label peserta?", tanya Naruto.  
"Maaf, pendaftaran sudah ditutup 2 hari yang lalu. Seharusnya Anda tahu hal ini. Jadi, silahkan ikut audisi yang akan datang saja", saran satpam itu.  
"Tapi, saya harus..."

Satpam itu langsung memberikan istarat agar Naruto pergi.  
"Memang tidak bisa ya?", tanya Naruto kecewa.

Satpam itu diam saja tanpa mengubris keberadaan Naruto. Naruto tahu apa maksud satpam itu. Akhirnya Naruto pergi meninggalkan si satpam.

* * *

09.55 am.  
Di taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung Konoha Ent.

Naruto tengah duduk di bangku taman sambil menangis.  
"Maaf, Sasuke~~ Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku",

* * *

Di sisi lain..  
Gedung Konoha Ent.  
Saat-saat audisi sedang berlangsung.

- Neji PoV -

Huf.. BT... Semuanya sama saja.. BTW, dia kemana ya? Dari tadi aku lihat, namanya tidak ada di daftar.  
Mmmm~ Sebaiknya aku mencarinya di luar.

Aku berdiri dari kursiku.  
"Hyuga-san, anda mau kemana?"  
"Saya ada urusan di luar sebentar", jawabku.  
"Bagaimana dengan audisinya?"  
"Juri kan tidak hanya saya saja, masih ada 3 juri lagi di sini. Jadi saya serahkan pada kalian", kataku pada ketiga juri yang ada.

Aku bergegas meninggalkan ruangan audisi.

* * *

Aku menunjukkan sebuah foto pada satpam.  
"Apa anda pernah melihat orang yang ada di foto ini?", tanyaku sambil menunjuk foto Naruto.  
"Sepertinya pernah", satpam itu berpikir sejenak.  
"O, iya! Tadi dia ke sini"  
"Terus kemana dia?", tanyaku.  
"Sudah pergi, Pak. Soalnya dia tidak punya label peserta. Sesuai prosedur, kalau peserta yang tidak membawa label peserta tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Jadi saya langsung..."

Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari satpam, aku pun langsung pergi untuk mencarinya. Semoga saja, dia tidak jauh-jauh dari sini.

* * *

Setelah lama berkeliling di sekitar gedung, rupanya dia ada di taman belakang. Dari jauh aku perhatikan, sepertinya dia sedang menangis.

Aku perlahan-lahan mendekatinya.  
"Mengapa sendirian di sini?", tanyaku.

Spontan dia langsung mengusap air matanya. Dia benar-benar sedang menangis.  
"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?", tanyaku lagi.

Dia langsung menyingkirkan tasnya dari bangku.  
"Silahkan", katanya mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk.

Akupun duduk di sebelah kirinya. Aku terus memperhatikannya, sepertinya memang dia orangnya. Berambut kuning jabrik, bermata biru, berkulit tan, dengan 3 pasang garis aneh yang menyerupai kumis di kedua pipinya.  
Tidak salah lagi!

"O, ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi", aku mengingatkannya kembali.

"Mengapa kau menangis?", tanyaku lagi.  
"Aku sedih, karena aku tidak bisa metepati janji pada sahabatku",  
"Memangnya kau janji apa pada sahabatmu?"  
"...", dia hanya diam saja.  
"Oops, maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu ingin tahu..."  
"Mengapa Anda minta maaf? Anda tidak salah kok",  
"Lalu?"  
"Aku sudah berjanji pada sahabatku bahwa aku akan kembali ke Wakkanai sebagai seorang penyanyi yang terkenal. Tapi sekarang... Belum ikut audisi saja aku sudah gagal. Aku bener-bener payah", jawabnya berusaha untuk tersenyum padaku.  
"Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi penyanyi?"

Dia mengangguk.  
"Sejak dulu, itulah harapan kami", sambungnya.

Kami? Mungkin maksudnya dia dan Sasuke.

"OK!", Aku beranjak dari bangku.

Aku menjulurkan tangan kananku padanya.  
"Ikutlah denganku. Aku janji akan mewujudkan impian kalian", kataku dengan yakin.

Dia malah bengong melihatku.  
"Kau tidak percaya padaku?", tanyaku.

Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum lalu menyambut tanganku.  
"Aku pecaya!", tegasnya.

Kemudian dia beranjak dari bangku.  
"Sorot mata Anda sama seperti sahabatku ketika mengucapkan janji. Dan sahabatku tidak pernah ingkar janji", sambungnya sambil tersenyum.  
"Arigatou. Nah, perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Neji. Kau boleh memanggilku Neji", kataku.  
"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto", katanya.

Akhirnya aku temukan juga. Sasuke, aku janji akan menjaganya dengan baik. Karena, hanya inilah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu selama ini.

- Neji PoV End -

* * *

Setelah bertemu dengan Neji, Naruto diajak untuk tinggal bersamanya. Naruto dilatih selama 3 bulan di Konoha Ent. Selama 3 bulan inilah dia mengalami banyak hal. Suka duka menjalani traning, perlakuan Neji yang begitu memanjakannya, dan lainnya. Hal tersebut selalu dia tuangkan ke dalam surat yang kemudian ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling surat-menyurat. Naruto ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sasuke, tetapi tidak bisa. Karena Sasuke selalu melarangnya dengan alasan Naruto belum terkenal.

* * *

Setelah meluncurkan single debut perdana, tidak disangka debut tersebut sukses. Kini nama Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai boomming di kalangan entertainer. Neji merasa merasa senang akan hal itu.

* * *

03.44 pm  
Tokyo.

Neji sedang berbicara di telepon dengan Sasuke.  
"Sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi penyanyi boomming lho", pamer Neji.  
"_Aku senang mendengarkannya. Arigatou, Neji_"  
"Jangan bilang terima kasih, aku akan sangat sangat marah padamu. Itu sudah tugasku", cibir Neji.  
"_..._"  
"Kau kapan menyusul ke Tokyo?"  
"_Haha.._"  
"Mengapa malah tertawa?"  
"_Aku, tidak tega untuk meninggalkan pekerjaanku_"  
"Kerja melulu. Dulu katamu ingin menjadi musisi terkenal. kau tidak ingin menjadi penyanyi seperti Naruto?"  
"_Cukup Naruto saja yang menjadi penyanyi. Itu saja sudah membuatku senang_"

"_Neji?_"  
"Ya?"  
"_Aku ada permintaan_"  
"Katakan saja"  
"_Sebelum itu, janji dulu_"  
"OK! Aku Hyuuga Neji berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang diminta Sasuke, sahabatku"  
"_Hahaha... Neji, kau terlalu berlebihan_"  
"Begitukah? hahaha"  
"_..._"

"_Neji, janji ya, kau akan melarang Naruto kembali ke Wakkanai untuk bertemu denganku?_"  
"Apa? Mengapa begitu?", Neji terkejut.  
"_Pokoknya janji ya? Aku juga nanti akan perlahan-lahan menjauhinya_"  
"Tapi mengapa begitu?"  
"_Untuk nama baik Naruto. Kalau Naruto terus berhubungan denganku, itu akan mengungkit masa lalu Naruto yang kelam. Jadi..._"  
"Kalau begitu itu akan membuat Naruto sedih",  
"_Aku tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tolong ya, Neji. Kan sudah janji lho_"  
"Memang agak berat sich, tapi it's OK lah"  
"_Selama aku tidak ada, tolong jaga Naruto baik-baik ya_"  
"Iya. Aku janji"

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian.

"Naruto, ada surat dari Sasuke lho", kata Tenten, asistennya sambil melambai-lambaikan surat itu kepada Naruto.

Dengan girangnya Naruto mengambil surat itu dan kemudian membacanya di kamar.

_Apa kabar, Naruto? Di sini aku tetap baik-baik saja._  
_Naruto, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Tapi sebelum itu, janji dulu, ya?_  
_Kau tidak perlu kait jari kok, soalnya aku yakin kau pasti mau berjanji untukku, iya kan Naruto?_

Naruto tersenyum sejenak dan mengangguk kuat.

_Aku ingin kau tidak menulis surat untukku lagi._  
_Juga tidak menghubungiku lagi._  
_Lupakan aku ya?_  
_Dan yang paling utama, lupakan janjimu untuk kembali ke Wakkanai._  
_Jangan tanya mengapa aku melakukan ini, ya._  
_Pokoknya kau sudah janji, jangan berhubungan denganku lagi. _  
_Dan lupakan janjimu yang dulu-dulu. Itu sudah kuanggap lunas._  
_Mungkin ini surat yang terakhir dariku._  
_Jangan sedih, kalau kau sedih, akupun akan lebih sedih lagi._  
_Sayonara, Naruto._

_SEMANGAT!_  
_Dari Sasuke._

Setelah membaca surat dari Sasuke, Naruto langsung marah tidak menerima permintaan Sasuke yang tidak masuk akal ini.  
Naruto segera mengubungi tempat kerja Sasuke lewat ponselnya. Tapi si penerima berkata bahwa Sasuke telah berhenti bekerja.  
"Sasuke benar-benar akan melupakanku kah?", pikirnya kecewa.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian.  
Naruto terus menghubungi Sasuke dengan cara menelepon kenalannya di Wakkanai dan menyuratinya secara diam-diam, karena Neji melarangnya untuk berhubungan lagi dengan Sasuke. Seberapa gigihnya Naruto tetap saja tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari Sasuke ataupun teman-teman di sana. Hal ini lah yang membuat Naruto kehilangan mood.

"Naruto, ayo ganti pakaianmu dengan ini", kata Tenten sambil menyodorkan kostum kepada Naruto.  
"...", Naruto hanya diam dan melamunkan sesuatu.  
"Naruto~~", panggil Tenten.  
"I, iya?", tanya Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.  
"Ayo, ganti pakaianmu. Waktu kita tidak banyak lho",  
"Tenten-san, kita ke Wakkanai yuk!", ajak Naruto yang tiba-tiba.  
"Hah? Sekarang?", tanya Tenten heran.  
"Mau ya, Tenten-san?", bujuk Naruto lagi  
"Jangan sekarang, soalnya sebentar lagi kan kau harus perform",  
"Begitu ya", Naruto langsung mengambil kostum yang dipegang Tenten dan berjalan lemas menuju ruang ganti.  
"Akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering melamun deh", pikir Tenten.

Melihat sikap aneh Naruto, Tenten langsung melaporkannya ke Neji. Neji merasa bersalah karena sudah melarang Naruto untuk berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, itu permintaan Sasuke sendiri.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian.  
Neji pergi ke Wakkanai untuk berbicara langsung dengan Sasuke.

Di taman.  
Mereka duduk di ayunan sambil berbicara.

- Neji Pov -

Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke tampak tidak sehat sehat, wajahnya pucat dan kurus.

"Kau sakit?", tanyaku.

Dia hanya tersenyum.  
"Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Baik-baik saja kan?", tanyanya seolah-olah mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Naruto terlihat sedih dan sering melamun, mungkin dia sedang memikirkanmu. Kadang aku melihatnya menangis sendirian di kamarnya. Dia terus menunggu kabar darimu. Sebaiknya kau menghubunginya",  
"Aku tidak bisa"  
"Mengapa?"  
"Karena keadaan", jawabnya dengann singkat.  
"Apa karena Naruto sudah terkenal, kau malah menjauh darinya? Kau takut masa lalu Naruto akan terbongkar oleh publik?", tanyaku.  
"Ya, begitu lah",  
"Aku tidak percaya! Bagaimana dengan janji yang pernah dibuat Naruto untukmu?",  
"Aku sudah menyuruh Naruto untuk melupakannya. Dan bahkan akupun sekarang sudah melupakannya", jelas Sasuke  
"Semudah itukah kau melupakan sebuah janji yang telah disepakati?", aku mulai marah mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang begitu santai.

Mengapa dia dengan entengnya berkata seperti tu? Dia tidak peduli dengan perasaan Naruto?

"Kau benar-benar tidak peduli lagi dengan Naruto? Kau tidak mengganggapnya sebagai sahabatmu lagi?"

Sasuke beranjak dari ayunan.  
"Ya, begitulah! Naruto kan sudah terkenal, kurasa Naruto juga tidak membutuhkan aku lagi. Titip pesan untuk Naruto, katakan pada Naruto supaya jangan cengeng", katanya dengan enteng.  
"Kau!", aku mendorong Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung jatuh ke tanah. Aku menarik kerah bajunya.  
"Apa jadinya kalau dia mendengarkan semua perkataanmu ini! Mengapa kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya sekarang! Hah!", marahku.  
"Untuk apa aku harus memikirkannya, kalau hal ini bisa membuatku sedih?"

"Persahabatanku dengan Naruto cukup sampai di situ, akupun perlahan-lahan telah melupakan kenanganku bersama Naruto"  
"Keterlaluan!", aku mengayunkan tinjuku ke tanah.

Aku tidak bisa memukul sahabatku sendiri!

"Mengapa kau dengan mudah bisa melupakannya?", tanyaku sambil menahan emosi.

Aku melepaskan cengkramanku. Aku berbaring di sebelahnya.  
Aku benar-benar kecewa dengan Sasuke yang ini. Mengapa dia begitu dingin? Mengapa dia tidak menghargai persahabatannya dengan Naruto?

"Neji~~", panggilnya.

"Seandainya kau berada di posisiku yang sebenarnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan agar Naruto tidak sedih?", tanyanya.  
"Aku..."  
"Kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku, bukan?"  
"Aku tidak akan sepertimu! Dengan mudahnya melupakan sahabat terbaik hanya karena menganggap dirinya sebagai aib", bantahku.  
"Kau masih belum mengerti"  
"Memangnya apa yang belum aku mengerti? Kau sendiri, apa kau mengerti perasaan orang lain? Sahabatmu itu benar-benar sedih kalau kau sampai melupakan semua kenangannya bersamamu. Aku tahu, meskipun kenangan itu kadang kala ada yang kelam maupun indah, tetap saja yang namanya kenangan itu tidak bisa dilupakan semudah itu. Akupun begitu, tidak akan melupakannya. Cih! Kemana Sasuke yang selama ini aku kenal? Sasuke yang selalu menghargai sebuah persahabatan? Yang tidak akan memutuskan hubungan persahabatan hanya karena hal yang bodoh seperti ini", Aku terus menceramahi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam saja terbaring di sebelahku.  
"Kurasa percuma aku menjelaskan panjang lebar seperti ini, kau memang benar-benar telah berubah! Dan aku kecewa padamu", aku perlahan-lahan bangkit berdiri.  
"Minggu depan, album perdana Naruto akan diterbitkan. Aku harap kau mau memberinya sepatah kata yang dapat membuatnya senang", pesanku.

Sasuke malah memejamkan mata, seolah-olah tidak menghargai perkataanku itu.  
"Huh! Aku menyia-nyiakan waktuku hanya untuk menceramahimu", katanya kesal.

Sasuke tetap saja tidak ada reaksi sama sekali.  
"Hey! Kalau orang sedang berbicara denganmu, tolong didengar!", aku mengguncang-gungcang badannya supaya dia bangun.

Tapi... Sasuke tidak bangun-bangun. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.  
Dia pingsan!

* * *

Setelah mendengar pernyataan dari dokter, ternyata Sasuke sakit parah. Waktunya tidak lama lagi. Aku benar-benar sedih mengetahuinya. Sasuke mengalami gagal ginjal.  
Ini semua gara-gara aku! Seandainya waktu itu aku menolak permintaan Sasuke untuk mendonorkan ginjalnya padaku. Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan menderita seperti ini.  
Sasuke maafkan aku. Aku salah menilaimu.

* * *

05.15 pm.  
RS Wakkanai.

Aku menghampiri Sasuke yang terbaring lemah.  
"Sasuke, maafkan aku", lirihku.  
"Ini bukan salah Neji kok", Sasuke tersenyum ramah padaku.  
"Mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?"  
"Hal yang tidak penting seperti ini, untuk apa harus diceritakan. Yang nantinya akan membuat sedih saja"  
"Aku tadinya memang tidak mengerti keadaanmu, tapi sekarang aku mengerti. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku berada di posisi sekarang ini. Maaf, tadi aku bersikap kasar padamu"  
"Kalau aku di posisimu, aku juga akan sekasar itu", Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum.  
"Janji ya, jangan ceritakan apapun pada Naruto", pinta Sasuke.

"Janji ya, Neji?", tanya Sasuke sambil menjulurkan kelingking kananannya padaku.  
"Aku janji", aku mengkaitkan kelingking kananku ke kelingking kanannya.  
"Arigatou",  
"Jangan ucapkan kata itu. Itu akan membuatku merasa bersalah",

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Kami bercerita lebih banyak mengenai hal-hal yang tidak aku ketahui. Selama Naruto tidak ada, Sasuke selalu ditemani sahabatnya yang bernama Suigetsu.  
Sepertinya Suigetsu orang yang baik, dia selalu memperhatikan kesehatan Sasuke.

* * *

Setelah 2 hari tinggal di Wakkanai, aku harus kembali lagi Ke Tokyo.

Aku memberitahukan mengenai album perdana Naruto yang berjudul'Ageha' kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sangat senang sekali mendengarnya. Aku sangat berharap sekali kalau Sasuke bisa hadir saat peluncuran album perdana Naruto, tapi sayangnya Sasuke menolak dengan alasan ingin Naruto melupakannya.

* * *

Setelah Album perdana Naruto diterbitkan. Album itu mendapat banyak respon dari penggamarnya. Bahkan lagu 'Ageha' yang merupakan lagu utama dari album tersebut, berhasil menduduki rank #1 di chart music.  
Aku sangat senang sakali. Dan Sasuke pasti senang mengetahuinya. Tapi hal ini sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto senang.

"Ada apa Naruto?", tanyaku ketika melihat Naruto melamun.  
"Aku ingin ke Wakkanai. Ingin bertemu Sasuke", jawabnya.

Lagi-lagi dia berkata begitu. Setiap kali aku bertanya, jawabannya selalu saja begitu.  
"Mengapa kau selalu berpikiran ingin ke Wakkanai! Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan ungkit-ungkit masa lalumu! Lupakan orang yang kau sebut Sasuke itu!", marahku.  
"Neji-san~~"  
"Pokoknya jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi! Aku tidak suka mendengarnya!", marahku

Naruto hanya menunduk setelah aku memarahinya.  
Apa aku terlalu kasar? Aku tidak merasa bahwa ini untuk kebaikannya. Tapi mengapa aku terus memarahinya? Apah ini caranya agar suatu saat nanti Naruto tidak merasa kehilangan yang cukup mendalam ketika Sasuke tidak ada?

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian. Naruto jadi pendiam setelah aku marahi. Aku menceritakan hal ini kepada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tetap cuek dan menganggap ini hal yang wajar.  
Tapi bagiku ini tidak biasa.

* * *

04.20 pm.  
Saat Rehearsal.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau di sana? Ayo naik!", teriakku dari atas panggung.  
"Naruto sepertinya melamun lagi", kata Tenten.

Aku turun dari panggung dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di bangku penonton.

"Mengapa malah bengong! Ayo, rehearsal!", marahku.  
"...",

Aku menarik Naruto ke atas panggung.  
"Naruto, Semangat!", suport Tenten.  
"OK, siap? Music!",

Musik sudah berjalan, Narutopun pulai melantunkan lagu Ageha. Aku dapat merasakan perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini dari baris per baris lirik yang dinyanyikannya.  
Saat menyanyi, aku melihat Naruto menangis.  
Dan, tiba-tiba...

_Bruk!_  
Naruto ambruk seketika. Aku bergegas menghampirinya.

"Naruto!", panggilku.  
Karena tidak ada respon, aku langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

* * *

05.00 pm.  
RS Tokyo.

Penyebab Naruto pingsan karena dehidrasi. Mungkin karena aku memarahinya dan terus menekannya.  
Apa sebaiknya aku memberitahu hal ini pada Sasuke?

_Drrrrttt... Drrrrttt..._  
Ponselku berdering.

Dari Sasuke?  
"Hallo?", sahutku.  
"_Saya Suigetsu_"

* * *

07.45 pm.  
RS Wakkanai.

Aku tergesa-gesa berlarian di koridor RS. Aku mendapat kabar dari Suigetsu bahwa Sasuke telah meninggal tadi sore di taman. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya! Sasuke akan pergi secepat ini!

Saat di kamar mayat, aku melihat sosok Sasuke yang terbaring lemas dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Sasuke sudah pergi", kata Suigetsu menangis.  
"Sasuke, jangan pergi.. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Naruto? Naruto benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu", aku mengangis sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang dingin seperti es.  
"Sasuke~~",

* * *

09.15 am.  
Pemakaman Umum Wakkanai.  
Setelah Sasuke dimakamkan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sasuke, beri tahu aku", aku terus menangis di makam Sasuke.

Tapi aku tidak menemukan jawaban, karena Sasuke benar-benar sudah pergi. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Ini semua gara-gara aku!

"Neji-san, Sasuke titip ini untuk Anda", Suigetsu menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepadaku.

Aku langsung membacanya.

_Untuk Neji._  
_Ketika kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah pergi jauh._  
_Jauuuuuuhhh sekali..._  
_Aku cuma ingin sampaikan, kau jangan pernah merasa bersalah ya._  
_Kau tidak salah. Aku senang membantumu, karena kau adalah sahabatku._  
_Aku titip Naruto ya. Aku percayakan Naruto padamu._  
_Dan yang terakhir jangan marah ya kalau aku ucapkan terima kasih._

_Sayonara, Neji._  
_Senang sekali bisa mengenalmu._  
_Sasuke._

"Sasuke~~ Arigatou. Kau sahabat terbaikku", aku mengusap airmataku dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.  
"Aku berjanji!", tegasku.

* * *

10.22 pm.  
Hotel Wakkanai.

Aku masih belum bisa pulang ke Tokyo. Karena aku tidak tahu mau menjelaskan apa pada Naruto tentang Sasuke. Kalau mengatakan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, aku takut Naruto akan benar-benar terpukul setelah kepergian Sasuke.  
Apa lagi Naruto masih sakit.  
Apa seharusnya aku berbohong saja?

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering.  
Dari Tenten.

"Hallo?"  
"_Neji-san, Gawat!_"  
"Ada apa?"  
"_Saya lalai menjaga Naruto, Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari rumah sakit_"  
"Apa?"  
"_Kemungkinan Naruto pergi ke Wakkanai sendirian_"  
"Iya, aku mengerti. Aku akan mencarinya!"

* * *

11.35 pm  
Di taman.

Setelah mencari kemana-mana, rupanya Naruto sedang duduk di ayunan.  
Aku menghampirinya.

"Mengapa kau di sini? Bukankah aku melarangmu untuk kembali ke Wakkanai?", tanyaku dengan nada marah. Aku marah karena aku cemas.  
"...", Naruto hanya terdiam dan menunduk.  
"Mengapa kau diam saja!", aku menarik tangganya agar dia berdiri.  
"Jawab aku!", teriakku di wajahnya.  
"Maaf~~", katanya pelan.  
"Mengapa minta maaf?", marahku.  
"Aku kangen sama Sasuke. Aku, ingin, ingin sekali bertemu dengannya...", jawabnya menangis.

Aku membuat Naruto menangis, apakah ini yang disebut dengan menjaganya?

"Maaf~~", aku langsung memeluknya.  
"Sasuke sudah pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, jauh sekali", lirihku.  
"Dia tidak pergi, Neji-san", bantah Naruto pelan.  
"Kau salah"  
"Meskipun begitu, aku tetap akan menunggu Sasuke di sini. Karena aku sudah janji dengan Sasuke untuk menyanyikan lagu 'Ageha' di sini sebagai seorang penyanyi yang terkenal"

Naruto menjauh dari pelukanku. kemudian dia kembali duduk di ayunan.  
"Seharusnya kau sadar! Sasuke sudah meninggal, tahu!", teriakku sambil mencengkram pundaknya.

Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke telah meninggal, tapi mengapa aku terus memaksa Naruto untuk menerima kenyataan tersebut?

"..."  
"Sasuke yang kau kenal itu sudah meninggal kemarin", jelasku.  
"Bohong!", katanya sambil menatapku.

"Neji-san bohong!", Naruto langsung mendorongku menjauh darinya.  
"Itu bohong kan?", tanyanya sekali lagi.  
"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Tataplah mataku ini, apakah aku ini sedang berbohong?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak.  
"Sasuke telah meninggal kemarin sore di sini. Tadi pagi, aku baru saja ke pemakamannya", jelasku.  
"Sasuke masih menungguku", kata Naruto tersenyum.

Kemudian dia berjalan ke bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari ayunan. Aku pun mengikutinya.

"Sasuke, aku datang. Seperti janjiku, aku akan menyanyikannya untuk Sasuke. Kumohon dengarkanlah suaraku ini", katanya.

Narutopun mulai menyanyikan lagu 'Ageha'.

_Nage tsuketa sabishisa wo (The loneliness you threw)._  
_Yuki de katamete (Was frozen by the snow)._  
_Kimazui mama hana wa saki (Awkwardly, the flower bloom)._  
_Kimi wa yuku (And you slipped away)._  
_Ano hi kimi no yume wo hagurakashite gomen (Sorry that I avoided your dream that day)._  
_Boku dake ga oite yukare sou de (It seems like I am the only one being left behind)._  
_Ageha chou otta ano natsu no hi (We chased the butterfly on that summer day,)_  
_Mou ichido anna fuu yume tsukamaerareru (I can capture my dream once again like that)_  
_Sou shinyuu no kimi naraba (Yeah, if you are my best friend)_

Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu Ageha. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok Sasuke muncul di hadapan Naruto.  
Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat ini.

"Sasuke, aku sudah menepati janjiku", kata Naruto.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.  
"Kau tidak melupakanku kan? Kau tidak membenciku kan?", tanya Naruto.

Sasuke perlahan-lahan mendekati Naruto dan langsung memeluknya. Meskipun Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi aku bisa menebaknya bahwa Sasuke sangat menyayangi Naruto.

- Neji PoV End -

* * *

Ageha - End

* * *

Review ya ^^


End file.
